


5 Times Amy Santiago Was Oblivious to Rosa Diaz's Feelings

by Roxart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: And 1 time she wasn't.Or 5 times Amy and Rosa almost kissed and 1 time they did.





	1. Rosa's Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of the characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this.

1.

 

For the fifth time in 45 seconds, Amy Santiago's eyes drifted over to Rosa. Once again, she took in the pristine white shirt Rosa wore, the top few buttons undone, revealing a necklace Amy had given her to go with her outfit.

 

( _"Here," She had said, tiptoeing to secure the necklace with a small axe charm hanging off of it. "It matches you more anyway."_ In truth, she saw that necklace online and immediately ordered it as it reminded her of Rosa, but was too afraid to admit it.)

 

Rosa's long, slender legs was clad in form-fitting black jeans, in a way that seemed to set Amy's insides on fire. On top of all that, her black curls cascaded down the back of her signature leather jacket, rivaling the mane of a lion. Amy could only imagine how soft that leather jacket was, and how it would feel to run her fingers through those immaculate, unruly dark curls.

 

They were currently in the middle of an undercover operation, planning to take down a major drug dealer known for selling drugs in the bar they were in. A lesbian bar. Amy's heart skipped a beat whenever the taller woman leaned in close enough that she could smell her spicy perfume. She couldn't help worrying about getting caught having feelings for Nine-Nine's resident badass. Especially when said badass could never return her feelings. Or so she thought. Count on her luck to land a case playing house with her crush, Amy huffed.

 

At the sound, Rosa looked over and caught her eye, shooting her a quizzical look. Amy's face coloured under Rosa's scrutinizing gaze, her dark brown eyes full of apprehension, concern, and.. One emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint.

 

"What's wrong with you? You've been distracted ever since we walked into the bar," Rosa questioned, her eyes finally leaving Amy's face after studying her for what felt like a minute but was actually just ten seconds.

 

"Pshhh I'm just thinking about how hyped up this club is. Jam on, Jam on," Amy rambled, causing Rosa to chuckle.

 

"Dork."

 

"So have you got eyes on the perp yet? You've been scanning the room for-" Amy was abruptly cut off when Rosa's arm wound around her waist and she was quickly, but gently, pushed towards the wall, Rosa towering over her. Amy's eyes widened and her heart began beating erratically when she realized how close Rosa was to her. She hoped Rosa couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating.

 

"Our guy, 6 o clock. He's looking over here, so don't be too suspicious," Rosa whispered, sending a shiver down Amy's spine. Rosa was looking down at her with such intensity, it caused a shiver to run down her spine. She surreptitiously glanced over Rosa's shoulder and spotted their perp heading into a door opposite the bar, missing the way Rosa leaned in towards her.

 

"He's on the move, let's go," Amy grabbed Rosa's wrist and moved quickly through the crowd, and if she wasn't so preoccupied with the perp, she may have caught a faint tint of red on Rosa's cheeks.

 

~

Rosa and Amy stood close together, their perp lying apprehended on the curb outside the bar as they waited for two uniformed policemen to put him into the car. Just after the adrenaline wore off, Amy began to shiver, feeling the cold, crisp breeze blowing across her bare arms. She subconsciously huddled closer to Rosa for warmth, rubbing her palms together to generate heat.

 

At Amy's shoulder bumping into her own, Rosa looked over from the police officers to Amy at her side, only then noticing her shivering. Before her brain even registered what she was doing, her jacket slipped off her shoulders and she was draping it over Amy's.

 

"I didn't have a chance to say it before we went undercover, but you look nice tonight," Rosa mumbled, so soft, Amy almost missed it. Her eyes roamed over Amy's blue dress, which accentuated all of her features. Her stony facade flickered for a second, before her eyes darted away.

 

"Thanks. You look nice too," Amy replied, face heating up as she was rewarded with one of Rosa's small but genuine smiles. Her fingers glided over the leather jacket now wrapped around her torso. _Wow_ , she thought, _it is as soft as I thought it would be._


	2. Sentiment

2.

 

The shattering of a mug pierced the air at the Ninety-Ninth precinct, a heavy silence falling over the squad as they looked at the remains of Amy Santiago's prized coffee mug.

 

Amy herself was shocked speechless as she stared at the ceramic pieces now littering the precinct's floor, oblivious to the worried look Rosa shot her way. Normally, she would be the one staring at Rosa, but she was still reeling from the loss of her mug.

 

"What did you do!?" She finally shouted, standing up and glowering at Hitchcock, sitting in his chair looking up at her.

 

"Well I'm sorry I was just on my way to the toilet when my chair bumped into your desk." He explained, only slightly remorseful and looking more forlorn about his slice of pizza now lying on the ground. The debacle drew the attention of every eye in the room, nobody noticing as Rosa got up from her seat and made her way over to the pair.

 

"Hey Amy, it was just an accident. Maybe forgive Hitchcock? I'm sure he didn't mean to break your coffee mug," Terry coaxed gently, ever the mediator.

 

"That _mug_ was given to me by my father! How could you be so careless? That mug was like a second best friend to me!" Amy, incandescent with rage, pulled Hitchcock out of his seat, looking seconds away from pummeling himself into the ground while he cowered in fear.

 

As if a switch had been flipped, everybody scrambled out of their chairs to try and stop Amy from doing anything that could get her suspended. Before they could get close though, Rosa was already there, hand on Amy's elbow.

 

"Let Hitchcock go. It's not worth it," Rosa's no-nonsense tone snapped Amy out of her rage, and she whipped around to glare at Rosa, hardened expression dropping when she saw Rosa's serious one. She conceded and dropped Hitchcock back into his chair, knowing that Rosa wasn't going to let her harm him. The whole squad watch with bated breath as Rosa wrapped her fingers around Amy's wrist and gently pulled her into the evidence room.

 

"What the hell just happened?" Amy heard Jake exclaim, just before the door shut behind her.

 

~

 

".. Thanks for stopping me. It probably would not have reflected well on me if I had attacked another detective." Amy mumbled an apology, crossing her arms, embarrassed about her lapse in judgement.

 

"I couldn't let you risk the captaincy you've been working for, Santiago. We gotta have each other's backs right?" Rosa replied, hands tucked in the pockets of her leather jacket, feigning disinterest when truly she was worried for Amy, and they both knew it.

 

"Yeah," Amy smiled softly, "We do."

 

"Besides it's just a dumb mug. You could always get a new one." Rosa commented offhandedly.

 

At that, Amy's smile dropped and instead was replaced with a grimace. "It was not just a mug, Rosa. It had sentimental value, but I wouldn't expect you to understand." With that, Amy stalked out of the evidence room, bumping into Rosa's shoulder in the process.

 

_Dammit, you had a moment with her and you just had to ruin it didn't you, Diaz._ Rosa frowned, chastising herself as Amy's words stung her.

 

"Wow. That was a smooth move, disregarding her emotions like that. That's definitely going to get her to like you back, hot stuff." Rosa looked up to see Gina lounging against the door jamb, smirking slightly.

 

"Shut it, Linetti," Rosa growled, scowling at her as she left the evidence room.

 

~

 

It has been a week since the incident, and Amy hadn't talked much to Rosa since then. Even when she did, it was usually just a clipped "Diaz,", or a rundown of some case she was working on. She wasn't as mad as she was on that day, but she just didn't know how to initiate conversation with the taller woman. Or so she told herself. Rosa, on the other hand, though slightly hurt by Amy's avoidance, knew what she had to do.

 

Amy looked up from her laminator when someone dropped something on her desk with a loud "thump". She looked up, expecting to see Jake with a stack of paperwork pleading for her help. Instead, she was startled at the sight of the raven-haired Latina looking down at her and... Wait, was Rosa blushing?

 

"Here, I got you this. I know it can't replace your dad's mug or whatever, but I hope you like it."

 

Amy looked down at the table, and sitting there was a navy blue mug with the words "Best Detective In The Precinct" printed on it. Amy's eyes filled with tears at the touching gesture, her heart doing happy somersaults at the thought that "emotionless" Rosa would do something like this because Amy was feeling sad.

 

"Wait, are you crying? That's the opposite of what I intended to happen, what did I do wrong this time?" The taller woman panicked, mumbling the last part to herself. Hearing this, Amy giggled and placed her hand on Rosa's. Rosa's eyes snapped up and her muttering ceased as Amy beamed up at her.

 

"It's perfect, thank you. I know you don't do feelings and sentiment, but this was the best thing anyone has done for me in a while."

 

Amy stood up and faced Rosa, leaning in. Rosa's eyes widened and blood rushed to her cheeks. Could it be?

 

Amy slowly pecked Rosa on the cheek and Rosa tried to hide her disappointment at not receiving a real kiss.

 

"Hey, nice mug. But I don't think you gave it to the right detective," Jake added, sidling up to the pair in typical Jake fashion.

 

"Shut up, Peralta," Rosa growled, Amy sticking her tongue out at Jake in response.

 

Rosa nodded at Amy, the same emotion reflected in her eyes that Amy still couldn't pinpoint, turning around to return to her desk and mountain of paperwork. At the same time, her hand went up to the chain around her neck, fondling the axe charm dangling on it.

 

Rosa may not be very good at feelings, but she did know sentiment.


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish is incorrect. Do correct me if you can, I will appreciate it.

3.

 

It was just after the closing of a particularly gruesome case that Amy found herself heavily intoxicated at Shaw's bar, along with the rest of the Nine-Nine. Although they managed to eventually catch the perp, they didn't manage to stop him taking one more life. That of an innocent child. It made Amy sick to the stomach whenever she thought about it, although she knew it was all part and parcel of the job.

 

It was around her seventh shot (she lost count after three) that she knew she should be heading home, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was going to have nightmares for tonight. She always did after a particularly gut-churning case. Not to mention, the killer struck when his victims were asleep on rainy nights. And of course it would be raining at this very moment.

 

Amy paid her bill and bid good night to the squad, unaware of Rosa's worried gaze following her. Rosa had read all the details of the case, and these cases were the ones that always cause Amy to walk into work the next day flustered and sleep-deprived. And a sleep-deprived Santiago, is not a happy Santiago.

 

Amy stepped out of the bar, sighing at the torrential downpour. There was no way she was going to get home dry. She took a step out of the shelter, when a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm, pulling her back. She whipped around, ready to give a piece of her mind to the creep who dared touch her, but stopped short when she saw Rosa, holding a black umbrella over their heads.

 

"Let me call you a cab, Santiago. You're inebriated and it wouldn't do anyone good if something happened to you." Rosa addressed her. To anyone else, Rosa looked annoyed and disgruntled, but Amy saw through that. She swore there was concern flickering in those dark brown eyes, coupled with that foreign emotion again.

 

"Okay," Amy smiled in a drunken stupor. Normally, she would be careful not to invade Rosa's personal bubble lest she get her arm broken. However, Drunk Amy seemed to have no such qualms or boundaries as she wrapped herself around Rosa's left arm, oblivious to Rosa's widened eyes and the catch in her breath.

 

"Hey, you have to let go of my arm to get into the car." Rosa grumbled, trying to pry a drunken Amy off her arm and into the open door of the cab. However, Amy seemed to have her in a vice-like grip, and any more force applied would have hurt her.

 

"Don't leave me, Rosa. He struck on rainy nights!" Amy complained, looking up at the taller woman with wide eyes full of fear.

 

"For God's sake," Rosa mumbled under her breath, knowing she couldn't say no to the puppy eyes. She apologised to the cab driver, closing the door.

 

Driving Amy home and getting her into her house was a bigger hassle than she thought. Rosa opened the passenger side door for Amy to get out, but the intoxication caused Amy to sway unsteadily, nearly falling into Rosa at one point, resulting in Rosa having to pick her up. She tried to keep her face void of any emotion and her blush down as Amy wrapped her arms around Rosa's neck and snuggled into her.

 

By the time they reached Amy's bed, Amy had already drifted off. Rosa carefully deposited Amy onto her bed, gently taking off her shoes and blazer. She tucked Amy in and left some pills and a glass of water on the bedside table, already on her way out of the house when it happened.

 

An ear-piercing scream filled the air and Rosa was already running back to the room on instinct, adrenaline pumping through her. She threw the door open to see Amy covered in sweat, the blankets thrown off her, face contorted in agony. _This must have been the reason for those sleepless nights_ , she thought.

 

"Wake up, Santiago, it's just a nightmare!" Rosa spoke loudly, trying to keep her voice level but fear laced her tone. Finally, Amy's sprung up in bed, grabbing onto Rosa's arm, her eyes wide and her breathing fast.

 

"Please don't leave me here alone, Rosa. I'm scared he'll come again. Every time I close my eyes, I see the bodies of the people we couldn't save. That I c-couldn't save." She choked up as warm tears ran down her cheeks, traumatised from the case.

 

Rosa felt a tinge of sadness but was mostly filled with anger at the one who made Amy like this. She swore she'll make sure the perp got the sentence he deserved. She resolutely took off her shoes and leather jacket, climbing under the covers with Amy, who immediately latched onto her. "It's okay I'm not going anywhere," She whispered, wiping the shorter brunette's tears away with her thumb.

 

"I know I'm just a colleague to you, but thanks for having my back," Amy sniffled, causing Rosa to soften. How could Amy still think that after all they have done together?

 

Amy leaned in close but Rosa gently pushed her away, ignoring Amy's whine.

 

"You're drunk, Amy. I'm not going to do anything with you until you're sober."

 

"Fine, spoilsport." Amy mumbled. When her breathing became shallow and even, Rosa gently tucked a piece of Amy's fringe behind her ear.

 

"Duerme, amor mio."

 

~

 

When she woke up the next morning, Amy's head was pounding from the hangover and she groaned. She sat up slowly, turning off her three alarm clocks, the memories of last night too blur for her to remember.

 

She spotted the pills and water and greedily gulped them down before she saw the note.

_"I left this morning to go home and get ready for work. -R"_

 

Amy's face turned red from embarrassment as some of her memories flooded back. She remembered not letting go of Rosa because she made Amy feel safe. She remembered Rosa having to carry her to bed, and then more of Rosa holding her while she slept. She couldn't remember anything else, and hoped she didn't do anything stupid last night that could've revealed her feelings to Rosa.

Heaven forbid she lose the trust the other woman placed in her.

 

She groaned at her own neediness, but also smiled at the thought of Rosa taking care of her when she needed her most. Not to mention, she hasn't had such good quality sleep like last night's for a long time.

 

When Rosa walked into work that morning, there was a already a cup of coffee waiting for her. She took a swig, sighing at the rich flavour. Just how she liked it. And she knew only one person who knew that. She looked over at Santiago, who quickly averted her gaze at having been caught staring.

 

A smirk crossed her face as Rosa continued to sip her coffee, striding over to her desk. She secretly hoped that almost-kiss last night meant something more than Santiago just needing someone to hold onto the night before. If only she knew.


	4. Jealousy and Admiraton

4.

 

"Cut him off at the back!" Rosa shouted as she chased the perp, jumping over a trash can the perp overturned. Amy nodded, rounding the corner of the building.

 

They were currently chasing the prime suspect of a robbery case Amy and Rosa have been working for two days, finally finding him in an abandoned warehouse with all the jewels he gathered from the heists. Upon seeing them, the perp had bolted out the open window of the building, Amy and Rosa in hot pursuit.

 

By the time Amy turned the corner, Rosa was already in the midst of tackling the perp to the ground.

 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you," Rosa recited to him the Miranda Rights, pulling his hands behind his back and cuffing him.

 

Amy watched her work, beads of perspiration dripping off the side of the taller woman's face. She looked so passionate, determined and righteous in this moment that Amy couldn't help but stare at her with adoration.

 

Rosa turned to Amy, whose eyes were glazed over. "Come on, let's get him to the squad car."

 

~

 

"Would you like to maybe.. Go out with me? Just to repay you for your help," The grateful shopkeeper mumbled, blushing as he addressed Amy.

 

They had just wrapped up the case, the perpetrator responsible for breaking into the jewellery store sulking in the squad car.

 

"Umm.." Amy shifted uncomfortably. The shopkeeper was fairly nice, but she wasn't really interested. She had her eye set on someone else. Someone with unruly black curls, tan skin, who always seemed to move gracefully...

 

"Or-or maybe not! It's completely fine! I guess I'll see you around, thanks for all your help!" The shopkeeper rambled, cutting off Amy's thought process and looking much like a deer in headlights. Amy was bewildered by his sudden change in mood, curiously turning around to find the source of his skittishness.

 

What she did not expect to find was Rosa standing dangerously close to her, glaring daggers at the receding back of the shopkeeper. Wow, if looks could kill...

 

"Err.. Rosa? You okay?" Amy asked cautiously, squeaking slightly when Rosa fixed her stern gaze on Amy. Although she had to admit, her heart skipped a beat at the intensity of Rosa's stare. Once again, that emotion was ever present in her eyes. Rosa softened a bit upon seeing the inquisitive look Amy was sporting. Her eyes darted down to Amy's lips, imagining how soft they would be if she were to kiss her right there and then.

 

"Fine," She mumbled in reply, storming off to talk to a uniformed cop lest she did something she regretted. She didn't mean to lose her cool, but seeing the shopkeeper flirting with Amy had jealousy shooting through her veins. Not to mention the pencil she broke that was now lying amongst the remains of the broken-in shop.

 

"Wow, you got it bad for Little Miss Emotionless over there. I saw the way you looked at her while she was cuffing me. You're _whipped_." Amy whipped around to scowl at the perp as she entered the squad car, who was looking at her with a smirk and amusement in his eyes. "Hey don't look at me like that, all I'm saying is you should probably tell her how you feel. I reckon she feels the same way, judging from the way she was glaring at that guy who was flirting with you. It was like she was tryna kill him with her eyes."

 

"Speak about this again and I will rip your tongue out. Trust me, we won't need a confession, we have enough evidence to hold against you. And don't call her that, she has emotions. She just doesn't show it." Amy threatened. The perp shrugged, leaning back into his seat. "I don't doubt it," He mumbled under his breath.

 

"I'm done wrapping up. You look angry." Rosa commented, climbing into the squad car.

 

"It's nothing," Amy replied, as Rosa started the squad car and headed in the direction of the precinct. She couldn't get the perp's words out of her head though.. How Rosa was looking at the shopkeeper..? What did he mean by that? Rosa couldn't possibly return her feelings.

 

"Oh by the way, the shopkeeper gave us these matching wooden bracelets. Something about thanking us for our help." Rosa passed a brown band to Amy, blushing slightly. The perp scoffed and Amy turned around to glare at him.

 

"No way! These are so nice," Amy exclaimed, trying it on. Rosa shrugged, looking back at the road. The shopkeeper may have asked her to give it to her _girlfriend_ , but Amy didn't have to know that...


	5. Sick

5.

 

Amy awoke to the sound of her front door slamming open and muffled voices from her living room. She went into high alert and tried to get up, but her body felt like an immovable weight. Her eyes could barely open through her heavy eyelids. Moreover, her throat was scratchy, and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. 

 

The footsteps got closer to her bedroom, but she felt herself relax. Subconsciously, she recognized the pattern of that stride, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it through the haze in her head. The door opened, and light from the living room entered the bedroom, aggravating her pounding head and causing her to whimper. 

 

She forced her eyes open and saw Rosa Diaz standing in the bedroom, eyes wide and with her gun in one hand. 

 

"I found her, she's in here," She called to someone behind her, putting her gun back into her holster, and closing the door a tad so the light wouldn't be shining on Amy. 

 

"Oh great! She's not dead. She sure looks like it though," Jake's head popped through the bedroom door as Rosa gave him a death stare. 

 

"You were 30 minutes late to work and uncontactable, which never happens, so Holt gave us permission to look for you. Rosa and I were the first to volunteer," He continued on, ignoring Rosa's stare. 

 

"Wow, you look seriously ill. Told you not to stay in the rain for too long yesterday. We would've caught the perp even if you stayed in the car." Jake joined Rosa at the side of Amy's bed and peered worriedly down at her, passing her a bottle of water when she tried to speak but dissolved into a coughing fit. 

 

"I'm late for work? I slept through my alarms?" Amy panicked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. However, the strain on her body was too tremendous and she crumpled when she tried to stand, landing in Rosa's outstretched arms. 

 

"You are definitely not going to work today. I'll inform Captain Holt. Rosa, I'm assuming you're going to stay and take care of her?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Rosa to roll her eyes. "Just get out of here, Peralta." He may have been annoying, but Rosa was really grateful that he let her stay. (And he knew).

 

Rosa carefully lay Amy back onto the bed, pulling the covers back around her. She placed a hand on Amy's forehead, her own creasing with worry. 

 

"Santiago, why don't you take care of yourself?" She grumbled, going to the toilet to search for medicine. Knowing Amy, she probably arranged all her medication in order on a shelf. Opening the top cabinet, her suspicions were confirmed as she took the pills for fever down. 

 

"Here, take this." Rosa gently helped Amy upright, allowing her to take the pill before handing her a glass of water. She was going to leave the room with the intention of finding some food for the shorter detective, when Amy grabbed her wrist. 

 

"Wait. I'm really cold," Amy sniffled, her throat raw and her voice coming out gravelly. Rosa nodded, wordlessly taking off her leather jacket and carefully wrapping it around Amy's torso before leaving the room. Amy nestled deeper into the jacket, breathing in. Although her nose was blocked, she could still smell Rosa on her jacket and it put her at ease. 

 

In the other room, Rosa dialed Boyle, waiting for him to pick up.

 

"Yes, Ro-Ro?"

 

"Boyle, what do I feed a sick person?" Rosa asked, annoyance colouring her tone at the nickname. Normally, she would scold him, but more important tasks were at hand. Like feeding Amy. 

 

"Ooo are you taking care of Amy? I heard from Jakey that the Captain let you take the day off to take care of her. Okay let's see.." Charles helpfully went off on a spiel on how to make the tastiest chicken soup, and Rosa set to work. 

 

Half an hour later, Rosa was proudly carrying a bowl of her chicken soup into Amy's room. Just like Charles said, it was delicious and gave off a mouth-watering aroma. She'd have to thank him later. 

 

"Amy, wake up. You have to eat your lunch," Rosa settled down into a chair beside Amy's bed, gently shaking her. Amy's eyes opened slowly and she sat up, blinking owlishly at Rosa, who smiled back. Even when her face was all red, sweating, and hair a mess, Rosa still found her to be the most adorable person on Earth.

 

"I don't think I can feed myself," Amy whispered sheepishly, arms heavy as lead. Rosa nodded, taking a spoonful of soup and lifting it to her own lips to blow on it. "It's okay," She replied, bringing the spoon to Amy's lips. 

 

"This is delicious. Did you make it?" Amy asked, wide-eyed and voice raspy. "I didn't know you could cook!" 

 

"Yeah, with a little help from Boyle." Rosa chuckled, looking at Amy with fondness, heart swelling with pride. If Amy looked closely, she would be able to make out that emotion appearing in the taller detective's eyes, like all those other moments. But she didn't, as she was too busy struggling to keep the food in her stomach yet scarfing it down at the same time. 

 

"Don't you have to work today?" Amy asked once the bowl was empty and Rosa had given her a glass of water. 

 

"No, I have the day off."

 

"I'm sorry you have to spend it taking care of me," Amy replied, her voice coloured with guilt and embarrassment.

 

"Don't beat yourself up, it's my pleasure," Rosa's face tinted red. "Now, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

"Okay.." Amy trailed off, already falling back into a dreamless sleep. 

 

"Rest well, mi corazón," Rosa whispered, kissing Amy on the forehead. 

 

~

 

When Amy woke up in the middle of the night, she looked over and saw that Rosa had stayed true to her word. She was snoozing in the chair next to Amy's bed and that couldn't have been comfortable. On the other hand, Amy was feeling way better than she was the previous day. Being in arms reach, Amy scooted over to the edge of her bed, reaching up to drape part of her blanket over Rosa's shoulders. 

 

She didn't need it. She had Rosa's leather jacket. Amy smiled dreamily at Rosa, her knight in shining armour, before drifting back to sleep.


	6. Confessions

+1.

 

Rosa looked at Amy, gun held at the ready. Amy nodded, Rosa kicking down the door a second later.

 

"NYPD! Hands where we can see them!" Rosa shouted, bodily blocking Amy just incase the suspect had a weapon. (But of course, Amy was too distracted to notice Rosa's protective tendencies in typical Amy fashion.)

 

Upon seeing their guns trained on her, the suspect threw down the wads of cash she was holding, holding her hands above her head. They approached her cautiously, Rosa reaching for her handcuffs when they were within arm's length.

 

"ROSA!" Rosa's head whipped up in time to see a man's gun pointed at her head. He had been hiding in the shadows and none of them had noticed.

 _Fuck_ , Rosa thought, _this is it. I never even got to tell Amy how I feel._

 

Rosa drew her pistol as a shot rang out throughout the room, firing back at the gun wielder. There was a yelp of pain as the perp went down, but also a scream that Rosa, never in her nightmares, thought she would ever hear. It had all happened so fast that it took her a moment to register what just happened. Panic coursed through her and she felt an ice cold sensation pulsating through her entire being.

 

Amy watched the taller detective through blurry eyes as she threw the cuffed woman down and skidded to Amy's side, kneeling beside her. Amy could hardly register anything through the excruciating pain spreading from her gut all throughout her body. Huh. So this is what it felt like to get shot. Well, it wasn't great.

 

She could feel tears of pain streaming down her cheeks, as she gasped for breath. She heard Rosa's frightened voice barking for backup and an ambulance, but it all sounded so far away.

 

"No no no no no," Rosa panicked as she held Amy close to her body. Her hands were coated with Amy's blood as she tried to staunch the wound with her windbreaker. "Why did you take that bullet, Santiago? It was meant for me!" She shouted, her usual disaffectedness and indifference thrown out the window.

 

"Wow," Amy rasped, her vision swimming as she tried to keep her eyes on Rosa's face if it was the last thing she saw. "If I didn't know you, I'd say you actually care. You're crying,"

 

"Of course I care, idiot! Don't die, Amy, you hear me? You still have to make Captain," Desperation flooded Rosa as blood pooled around her. So, so much blood.

 

"J-just incase I don't m-make it.." Amy struggled to speak, "I just wanted to tell you, I l-love you."

 

Rosa's eyes widened, tears free flowing now as she cradled Amy tighter, but carefully as to not disturb her wound. "How dare you say that to me now? You are not dying here. I won't let you. Survive this then tell me, dammit. No me dejes!"

 

"Por favor, Dios," Rosa pleaded under her breath.

 

Amy's eyes slid close as warmth flooded her body. She felt EMTs trying to pry her out of Rosa's arms before she blacked out completely.

 

~

 

The first thing Amy noticed other than the incessant pounding in her head was the beep of machinery and the smell of disinfectant in the air. She cracked her eyes open slowly, groaning at the bright white light overhead.

 

After allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she turned her head to the right. Ah. So that's what that weight on her left hand was. Resting on her hand was a head of familiar black curls, the fingers of their owner interlocked with Amy's own. Amy smiled at the sight, bringing her left hand over slowly to ruffle them like she always wanted to. _Ah it's as nice as I've always imagined_ , Amy chuckled. The hand around hers tightened, and the head of curls shot up.

 

"Hi," Amy greeted softly, her brown eyes locked with darker worry-filled ones. "Amy!"

 

Before she knew it, she had an armful of Rosa, squeezing the breath out of her. A sharp intake of breath on her end caused Rosa to pull back just as quickly.

 

"Sorry," Rosa mumbled, guilt and relief crossing her face simultaneously as she grabbed a glass of water with a straw and held it to Amy's chapped lips.

 

"How could you be so careless, Santiago? You scared me half to death. Don't do that again," Rosa tried to sound commanding, but the underlying worry and concern completely overshadowed that.

 

"He had a gun trained on you. What was I supposed to do, watch you get shot?" Amy retorted.

 

"Yes!" Rosa replied, even though she knew that was absurd. She would've done the same if she was in Amy's place. A part of her was glad that Amy was arguing back. It meant her headstrong, stubborn Amy was okay. Rosa did not lose her.

 

At the same time, memories of the shooting began to return to Amy, and her face turned a deep shade of scarlet as she remembered her confession. She said it because she thought she was going to die! Now she felt like an idiot. The fact that Rosa hadn't brought it up meant she probably didn't return Amy's feelings.

 

"Err I know before I passed out I may have confessed to you my feelings, and I know you may not return them and I'm sorry for saying it oh god, I thought I was going to die and it was my last chance to say it and I panicked, please don't let this ruin our friendship-" Amy's ramble was cut off when warm lips pressed against her own, a hand coming up to cup her cheek.

 

Fireworks exploded in the back of her mind and her eyes widened in shock. Oh god, Rosa was kissing her. Tenacious, tough-as-nails Rosa Diaz, who could break anyone's fingers without a second thought, whom she harboured feelings for for so long, was actually kissing her. She was shocked yet amazed at the way Rosa cradled her face and kissed her softly as if she were afraid to hurt her. She had never imagined Rosa would be so gentle. She always imagined kissing Rosa would be rough and hard, but Rosa's tender touch only made her fall for the taller detective more.

 

She grabbed the lapels of Rosa's leather jacket when Rosa tried to pull away, bringing her back in. She could feel Rosa's smile against her lips as she indulged Amy, kissing her back obligingly.

 

By the time they pulled away, Amy's face was flushed crimson and she was still reeling from the kiss. Rosa smirked at the rapid beeping of the heart monitor, seeing the effect the kiss had on Amy.

 

"For the record, I love you too, you nerd. I have, for a long time." Rosa whispered, her forehead resting against Amy's and her thumb caressing Amy's cheek.

 

"Oh."

 

Just then, something red caught Amy's eye and she looked down to see the necklace she gave Rosa hanging around her neck.

 

"You kept that!" She exclaimed, reaching out for the necklace.

 

"Of course I did. I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. Except for showers. I guess you can say it has sentimental value to me." The corners of Rosa's lips lifted up into the most genuine grin Amy had ever seen on Rosa.

 

Amy beamed back as her heart burst with happiness and a rush of affection. She gazed into Rosa's eyes that were filled with warmth, fondness, and that same emotion again.

 

Suddenly, everything clicked into place as she recognized the emotion that seemed to be ever lurking in the depths of Rosa's dark chocolate eyes whenever Rosa looked at her.

 

It was love.


End file.
